We're definitely not twins
by aonalion
Summary: Manjoume and Edo are alike - but definitely not twins. For starters, they're ticklish in different spots. Oneshot, shounen-ai, Manjoume X Edo, RANDOM FLUFF!


**A/N:** Just some Manjoume X Edo fluff, since I realized I really like this pairing haha xD

Still taking suggestions! Tell me what your fav GX pairing is and maybe I'll write about it!

**The first part is from episode 107, where Judai and Johan meet and duels for the first time. It's actually from the english version, and I don't know if they say it in the japanese one ^^"**

* * *

"_They're twins!"_

"_Aint that cute?"_

"_Two Judais?"_

"_Oh well, I guess it could be worse, right? At least Manjoume doesn't have a twin."_

* * *

"I thought you said we were alike." Manjoume murmured into Edo's neck.

"Alike? Yes. Twins?" Edo managed to say between the kisses, licks and bites he was giving Manjoume's neck. He smirked and pulled away long enough to look Manjoume in his big, black eyes. "No, definitely not."

Edo had his arms around Manjoume's neck, his fingers playing with the black, long hair in the back of his neck. Manjoume's back was pressed against the wall and he had his hands in under Edo's jacket and shirt, gently rubbing circles on his soft skin.

Manjoume smiled back and kissed Edo softly right on his mouth. He let his tongue slide over Edo's lower lip before biting it gently, receiving a moan from him as reward. "Why not?" he asked when he pulled away to look Edo in his amazingly blue eyes.

"For starters", Edo said with a chuckle, "I've never lost against Judai."

"Yeah you did." Manjoume said and ignored Edo's mocking attitude. He closed his eyes while rubbing his nose along Edo's jaw-bone, listening to the other's breath hitch. "Your first duel against him."

"That one doesn't count. I wasn't using my own deck."

"Yeah, yeah, put the blame on that." Manjoume grinned and kissed the exposed skin right under Edo's ear. Edo squirmed when Manjoume's lips touched his skin and chuckled a little. "You're ticklish." Manjoume said with a wide smile and pulled away slightly to look Edo in the eyes. It wasn't a question, but Edo opened his mouth to answer.

"No-ohhoho!" was all he managed to say when Manjoume kissed the same spot again. "Stop that!" he hissed, but still laughing and squirming.

Manjoume laughed out loud but almost choked when Edo covered his mouth with his own rather violently. He forced himself to stop laughing and kissed Edo back with a strength to match his. Manjoume bit down on Edo's lower lip before running his tongue over it and tasting blood. They opened their mouths and carefully touched tongues, deepening the kiss.

Edo pressed Manjoume back against the wall and slid his hands down over his neck, his shoulders. He playfully tugged at Manjoume's collar before sliding his hands down further and settling them at Manjoume's hips. He pressed his fingers down between Manjoume's skin and his belt − there weren't much room − and wiggled them a little.

Manjoume blinked and opened his eyes in surprise, then broke away from the kiss. Edo opened his eyes as well and immediately saw that something was wrong. Manjoume looked down and a bit to the side, his eyes hidden beneath his long hair and his teeth gritted.

"What's wrong?" Edo asked when he couldn't possibly think of anything that he'd done wrong. He pressed his fingers down Manjoume's pants even more and turned his head slightly, trying to see the other's eyes. Manjoume bit his lip and turned away even more. "Come on…" Edo pleaded and leaned forward even more.

"Stop that!" Manjoume snapped and jerked his head up, making Edo blink and pull back a little. Then he understood. He smirked and pressed his fingers down even more, actually pulling Manjoume's pants down a bit now. "Stop thaaa −!" Manjoume gasped and put his hands on Edo's chest, trying to push him away.

"I'm apparently not the only one who's ticklish." Edo smirked when he saw Manjoume's flustered face.

Manjoume frowned and gritted his teeth but then tossed his arms around Edo's neck, bringing him close again. He leaned forward and kissed that special spot right under his ear. Edo chuckled and squirmed, making Manjoume grin as well. They pulled away from each other and looked each other in the eyes − Manjoume with his pitch black ones, Edo with his blue as the ocean − and smiled towards each other.


End file.
